Chicks before Dicks
by PurpliePanda
Summary: Alistair bumps heads with Elissa's childhood friend, while Elissa is totally lost in everything. The joy of being king, and a husband. Alistair /  f  Cousland


"That dress is Perfect!" Roslyn said as ran up to Elissa smiling running a hand over the blue silk. It was a halter-top with a low scup neck; the back was low and lastly a slit to her upper thigh. "You think?" Elissa was never good with fashion, so when she became queen she got her best friend of 8 years to be her fashion consultant.

She had always been better at the girl thing than Elissa. When they were younger she would wear dresses, jewelry, the highest fashion, and have the over done hair she would look stunning and Elissa would wear her hair in three pigtails, with her light purple leather armor, with a bit of make up.

People would say they were only friends because Roslyn never felt threaten by Elissa's lack of fashion, but they were so wrong. They were best friends because they lacked what the other had. Elissa had the muscle and Roslyn had the glam.

"No! Just no!" Alistair said standing up Alistair was very conservative something like this was just out of the question. He walked up next to Roslyn looking at Elissa's body. "You can pretty much see through this, not that you would need to everything worth seeing." He pointed up and down to prove everything was wrong. This made Elissa cross her arms over her chest.

There was a ball being held for the visit of the King from Antiva. Elissa of course had to look stunning he seemed to enjoy the last King and Queen of Ferelden. So both of there advisors told them to do everything to show that they were just as enjoyable as any other king and queen. They had to keep trade constant.

"Alistair, this is what fashion is. You cant keep all this to yourself." Roslyn said as she smacked Elissa's ass. Make her jump then play with her earring. Alistair rubbed his forehead. "I didn't even get to see much when that assassin cut you down the first and Wynne had to take off your armor to heal you!" he yelled making Roslyn sigh and move in front of him facing Elissa, Alistair moved back so he would not rub her back side.

"Elissa, darling go try on the grey blue one." She said with a smile making Elissa give a nervous smile. Whispering a small okay before walking away, they both went to sit next to Fergus and Teagan there arms crossed Alistair also rested his ankle on his knee. Alistair was in between his brother in-law and his uncle kind of. Roslyn was next to Fergus.

"You know its her body, if she wants to wear something that shows off she really is a women that's her business." Roslyn pointed out sassy and glaring at Alistair. "Roslyn why don't you let the **King** have a breather." Fergus tried to remind his sister friend of whom she was bickering with. "O what is he gonna be put me in a tower." She said now getting annoyed with Fergus. "That's not a bad idea." Alistair said to Teagan making his uncle close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"Perhaps we should go look for another dress, sir. It seems that is the only way to look for what you have in mind. Not that the dresses are not very nice." He added smiling to Roslyn. Alistair stood up looking around the store that had three areas, one held silk dresses, one held cotton, and the last was everything else.

"When my wife comes out, tell her to wait. I will get her a **proper** dress." He moved over to the silk dresses he saw red ones, purple ones, even yellow and orange. But me moved over to the blue dresses, he was going to wear a blue shirt and black pants. He pulled out a empire waist, and a-line that would go down to her toes, with long lace sleeves, then it had layer of layers of a light fabric Alistair didn't know what it but its softness reminded him of Elissa's hair, the neckline was not too low but not so much so that as her husband he couldn't be able to enjoy his few as he dance closely to her.

"That won't do." Roslyn said as Alistair walked up with the dress in his arms. "Why not?" he asked annoyed he guessed it had something to do with it being tasteful and something his sweet, wife would wear. "She is going to be with the king of Antiva. Have you ever met anyone from there, I mean the chantry is a quite little place but between hunting the mages and killing them maybe you found one?" she said in a bit to sweet tone.

"Elissa and I had traveled and fought with a Antiva, you know for all of Thedas. When we could wear whatever we wanted. Ah the good old days." He acted to be looking off into the distances. "I don't know how she picked you over him." she said just then Elissa came out in the grey blue dress it was strapless and there was a strap around the bust and then there was a beaded front that only covered the tummy area, her sided and back was almost showing completely other then the breast strap.

"Sister!" Fergus yelled angry she would come out with something like that out. There mother would yell at her and her father would spank her till her butt was black and blue. That was something a high-end wench would wear. "Fergus?" she was confused as to what was wrong with it. Teagan was looking away, he couldn't lie Elissa looks very desirable in that dress.

Alistair looked at his wife, that dress made him feel he shouldn't look at her it was just indecent. Fergus pulled his coat off the back of his chair and ran off up to his sister covering her with it. "Alistair, please hand me that dress." He said Alistair walked over and handed him the dress.

They walked back Elissa asking what was wrong, in her mind if they made the dress it must have been okay to wear. "You can't put her in stuff like that." Fergus said coming back out. "Yes, I can." Roslyn said putting her hands on her hips. "She thinks you have her best interest at heart, she doesn't understand that you're jealous." Fergus said walking over to Roslyn.

"I can't believe you Fergus! Elissa is my best friend, I want what is best for her!" She said stomping her foot. "Showing off her body to every guy at the ball, making her a sex object in the eyes of every guy is what is best for her!" Alistair asked infuriated by her ideas that she was helping his wife. "Well at least it would get her somewhere!" She yelled back getting in Alistair face as much as she could.

"What are you talking about?" Alistair asked confused by what she meant, she was the queen, she could do anything, help anyone she felt needed help. "She is so depressed about not having a baby, I think she would do **anything** to have one. Even if it meant being with a real man." Her words had slapped him in the face, Elissa never spoke to him about her distress about not having a baby. "I told her we could get a baby. There are so many orphans after the blight."

Roslyn glared up at him her blue eyes were trying to cut throw him. "It's not the same as having the child yourself. You can't understand, you're a man! Well as far as I know." She said looking him up and down condescendingly. Alistair felt so bad, his wife had given up so much. She left her parents to be left for whatever Howe had in his sick mind, she had given up part of her life for the grey wardens, and by loving him and only him she was giving up any chance of having a baby.

Elissa came back out she was wearing the dress Alistair had picked. "So, what dose everyone think?" Elissa said picking up the sides and spinning a bit. She had a smile on her face, over all Elissa loved this dress, in her mind it was perfect, not to showy but not covering her head to toe and the dark blue made her eyes look so bright and blue.

The room was stiff and everyone even the workers seemed to be trying to blend in with the woodwork. Alistair looked at his wife, she looked so perfect, her blonde red hair with her bright blue eye and the dress made her look like an angel in his eyes. She was perfect there were no words to show how grateful he was to have this perfect perfect women in his life. He walked up to her placing his hands on both sides of her face, leaning his fore head to her. He didn't know when he started to cry but his feeling were so rushed he couldn't help it.

"Perfect." He kissed her, she had her hands on his sides, he pulled back moving his hands down to her waist making her move hers to his shoulders. "Love, are you okay?" she asked wiping his tears with her hands. "Yeah, yeah." He said nodding smiling at her it came off more sadly. "Well I guess now that your husband has gotten his slobbery face all over that dress we have to get it." Roslyn said moving to the ladies in the front to buy it and get times for it to be fitted.

Alistair and Elissa looked at each other for a moment before she smiled at him. "I might need help getting this off, want to help?" she asked biting her lip looking up at her husband. He nodded and let her walk him back to the changing room.


End file.
